The Harry Potter/ Digimon Switcheroo, Part One
by Seeker
Summary: My first story. Two dead couples have a plan; one to throw everything in the wizard and Digiworld off balance!


THE GREAT SWITCHOROO!!!!!!!!

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed as Hermione dragged him into a shop. "ANything! Anything but this! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Before I can begin that horrid tale, let me give you the scoop. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Colin, and Percy were shopping. And boy, had they chosen the wrong person to walk into a bookstore with.

"Please!" Ron begged Hermione. He knew she would buy hundreds of books in one go.

"Yeah, give Ron a break!" Harry said defensivly.

"Stop being so modest, you two." Hermione sniffed. "This is for a good cause, and you know it!" And without another word, she stuffed her books into her large bag, and continued on. The others decided to buy as little as possible, for they knew one of them would have to pay for it. And guess who it was on?

"Me?!" Ron practicly shouted. "I can't afford that! I'm practicly a hobo, for god sake!"

"Oh Ron," Said Hermione pleadingly. "Please? Be a gentleman, for once!"

"ARRRR!!!" ron handed over the money extremly reluctantly.

***************************************************************

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Tai screamed, as he was pushed into a cloths store. "Please! Not now! Not today!"

"Yeah, go easy on us!" Izzy shouted. "Can't you just go shopping ONLINE?" This is a farmilliar fix. The digidestined are going cloth shopping, with OH JOY! Mimi!

"Tai, this is serious," Mimi said. "Our cloths must be ten minutes out of date? It's like a nightmare!"

"You wanna hear about nightmares I have before we go shoppping with you?" Matt said, rolling his eyes. T.K. nodded in agreement. But Mimi had already picked out about fifteen tons of cloths. And guess who it was on?

"Me?!" T.K. yelled. "Who do I look like, Harrison Ford?! I can't afford that!"

"Just be a gentleman, for once!"

****************************************************************

"So, why are we going to do this again?" A ghost of a man had said. He had jet black hair which was very untidy, even for a ghost. He was standing next to a woman with red hair, who had brilliant green eyes.

"You know just as well as I do, James." The other man had said. He to was standing next to a woman.

"But they're to different types of people, they could never survive in-you know- eachothers worlds. And besides, Harry would never understand about being a what was it?"

"Digidestined." The other man said. "But it doesn't matter anymore. Harry and his friends should try out a new life, along with my son."

"What was his name again?"

"K-" The woman started, but the man stopped her.

"Please," He said. "We know by overlooking him all this time that he likes to be called "Izzy". I find it quite sad that he never knew we were killed." The woman next to him nodded.

"Yes," The black haired man said. "Death can change a childs life. Well, let's pull it off."

****************************************************************

The group of people walked out of the bookstore. Ron was wearing only his underwear.

"I can't beleive I had to pay with my clothes," Ron grumbled. "I hope you are happy, Hermione."

"Yeah," Said Percy.

"Yeah!" Said Harry.

"I am happy," Said Hermione. "Thank you, Ron." She pecked him on the cheek.

"BLEHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry laughed along with the rest. Finnaly, their shopping was done, and they turned to hop onto the Hogwarts express. But it wasn't there. Instead, there was a big swirling blue portal, right where the station used to be. They tried to run, but the force of the portal got so intense, that they were sucked in, in into the great unknown. How mad would Harry be when he found out who planned this?

****************************************************************

The digidestined walked out of the clothes shop, T.K. wearing nothing but his "Batman" underwear.

"I can't beleive you made T.K. pay for all of that crap!" Matt said.

"Yeah!" Joe said, straightening his glasses.

"Yeah!" Izzy said, typing the last word on his "Ways to get back at Mimi" list.

"Well, thank you, T.K." Mimi said, pecking him on the cheek.

"YUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" T.K. shouted, wiping his face. Everyone laughed hard at this, but T.K.'s eyes turned blood red, and horns came out of his head.

"Uhh-huh." Tai said. "Let-lets go back to Izzy's for some Root Beers!"

"Yeah!" Joe said.

"But just don't let Tai get drunk on soda again." Sora said discusted. And so they walked to Izzy's house, but discovered that in front of it; a giant blue portal! They tried to high tale it, but were sucked in onto the great unknown. How spazmatic would Izzy be if he found who planned this?

****************************************************************

The Harry Potter crew rubbed their heads as they got up from their fall. They were in a city; not a normal city like they were used to(yeah, right!), but a city with tall buildings and shops. There were no wand shops, Quidditch shops, or even NORMAL(yeah right!) candy shops.

"Where the heck are we?" Percy asked. 

"So, if it isn't the idiots!" Draco Malfoy had suddenly popped up.

"Go away!" Everyone shouted. But Malfoy screamed.

"AHHHH!" What happened to you all?!!?!" They found out the horrible truth. Harry had very bushy brown hair, and wore gogels ontop of his head. Ron had blond spikey ahir, with gloves on his hands and a green shirt. Hermione had a helmet on, and also wore gloves. Percy was tall, with blue hair and glasses, not much of a change. Lavender was in a pink cowboy outfit, complete with hats, gloves, and boots. Colin had transformed into a tiny blond haried child, with a big hat that looked like it had a sapphire on it, and he was also in a completly green suite. And last of all, was Malfoy, who had transformed into a smaller child, with dark brown hair, and (WOW! IT'S A TREND!!!!) gloves.

"What happened to us?" Lavender asked.

"Dunno," Harry said. "But I don't like it!" They were about to walk off, when a large group of adults walked up and picked them up, dragging them to their homes.

****************************************************************

The digidestined were thrown out of the portal and onto a front lawn. Ahead lied a big castle, it's windows gleaming. Tai rubbed his head.

"What was that thing?" He asked. Everyone shrugged. "Is this real, or did I have too much soda again?"

"It's real," Matt said. "Look. I'll prove it." He socked Tai painfully in the stomach.

"OOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!" Tai said as the wind was knocked out of him.

"LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed. They realized the shocking truth. Tai had jet-black hair and brilliant green eyes, including a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning. Matt had flaming red hair, and lots of freckles. Sora had bushy brown hair, and large front teeth. Mimi had-------------,----------(I have no clue what Lavender looks like!), Joe had flaming red hair and horned rimmed glasses. Izzy was taller, with pale skin and blond hair that looked abnormal. And T.K. was tall and Mousy haired, and looked extremly dorky.

"AHHH!!" Mimi shreaked again. "What the hello happened to my clothes! I like those!"

"Chill," Izzy said, poking at his skin. "Just CHILLLLLLL." They were about to leave, when they were dragged off into the castle by a rather sadistic looking person who looked like he wanted to kill them.

****************************************************************

_TO BE CONTINUED..................._

A/N: I hope this was a pretty good part one. I hope this was a pretty good first fic. I will put up part two the second it's done, depending on you. I hope you enjoyed my unuasual part one. Please review!


End file.
